Best Friends
by puasluoma
Summary: T.K. asks Kari to go to prom. What will happen?


"I can't believe it! Are you actually going to the ball with him?" Sora said exited

"Yep" Kari said with a smile

"You're so lucky! I mean, he's so cute!" Mimi exclaimed

"I know, but that's not the reason why I'm going with him, it's because I have so much fun with him and he is super nice to me and besides all that, he is my best friend!" Kari excused herself before everybody started making a fuss about all that.

"Come on Kari! You two make such a great couple! I can't believe that you two aren't together yet" said Mimi

"Please girls! Stop it; we are just best friends, nothing else!"

"But, Kari, maybe there is a chance that he likes you! Imagine what will happen if he likes you! What would you say?" Sora started talking without stopping

"Oh my God! What are you going to say! Are you ready! I can't believe you're going to be his girlfriend!" Mimi exclaimed the same way Sora did.

"Girls! Please stop it! He hasn't asked me out yet! We aren't even going out! He is my best friend, and as a matter of fact, he doesn't even like me! So, please stop!" Said Kari trying to stop her friends

"Oh, please Kari, like you've never noticed the way he stares at you" Sora said

"You have to admit it, Kari. Each time you walk into the room he only has eyes for you, he smiles and everything seems to be perfect for him" Said Mimi

"Girls, I think you might be imaging stuff! None of the things you say are true!"Kari said almost giving up

"Please Kari, can you be a little bit more dense!?" Sora said in a sarcastic tone.

"Girls, for the love of God, stop it; he is just my best friend, nothing else!"

"Okay, but at least you have to admit that he is so cute." Said Sora, smiling like crazy emphasizing the word "so".

Kari just smiled a bit; after all, she didn't want to admit that.

"Oh, don't worry Kari, saying that he is cute doesn't mean that we like him, he is all yours" Said Sora teasing her.

"Girls, you can say what ever you want about him. I don't like him! He is all yours" Said Kari with a regret grin in her face.

"Sure Kari, what ever you say" Said Mimi winking at her like if she was just joking.

"You might say that, but at least you have to admit that he is cute!" Said Sora. With a dream face.

"And so handsome" Said Mimi with the same look

"Okay, okay girls, if I admit that he is cute, will you shut up?" Said Kari with an exasperated look in her face

"Oh my God! She admitted it! Can you believe it Sora?" Said Mimi joking but at the same time acting like she means it

"Finally! I knew you like him!"

After hearing that, Kari just rolled her eyes and looked somewhere else

"Oh my God, Sora. Did you see that?! She didn't deny it!"

"Oh my god! That's true, Mimi, she didn't!"

Kari just looked at them with a furious glare

"Oops, I think we touched her weak spot" Said Sora laughing out loud.

"Oh, yes, I forgot that she loves him but she just doesn't like to admit it." Mimi said in a teasing way wile laughing the same way Sora did and emphasizing the words "love" and "admit".

"And he loves her too" Said Sora trying to make her mad

"But they just don't realize it" Mimi said with a dramatic look on her face.

Kari tried to ignore the whole conversation without saying a word; she knew that if she dared to say a word, nothing will turn out right.

"I can't believe she said "yes!" This is the best day of my life!" TK said to Matt, his big brother.

"I believe you" Matt said mocking him.

"I'm being serious Matt! You of all should know" TK said a little mad

"I know, I know, TK It's just that… it's so funny seeing you like these"

"God, Matt. What am I going to do" What am I going to say tomorrow! Should I go and say "Hi" or "Hey" please Matt, help me! I mean, "Hey" seems more casual than "Hi" or maybe she doesn't think so. Please Matt, help me" TK said frenetically.

"TK! Calm down. She's Kari, the girl you know since you were 8. She's like my little sister. You just asked her to the ball, its not big deal!"

"I know Matt but, I really like her. And she doesn't know it. Well actually that's the smallest of my problems. My worst problem is that I've been in love with her for at least five years of my life and she doesn't think of me that way" TK said without stopping

"Are you serious?" Matt said without believing what his brother just said.

"Matt, you've known that I've liked Kari since I was twelve" TK said a little mad.

"I know that, TK! The thing that I don't understand is that you don't think that she loves you back. I mean, look at the way she stares at you, and the way she smiles when she's with you. The way she always hugs you, please, TK. You can't be serious! That girl loves you!" Matt said starting to get mad at TK.

"Come on Matt, she only likes me as her best friend, nothing else." TK said hoping that he would be wrong.

"Sure lil' bro." Matt said without paying attention.

"You're no help, Matt" TK said a little mad at him

"Whatever just say "Hi" it's no big deal"

Three weeks went by in bliss for Kari. She had to buy a dress, shoes, makeup, and so on. There were a lot of things Kari needed. And especially for that special day, she wanted to look wonderful.

"I can't figure out which shoes to wear Mimi, what should I do?!" Kari said freaking out.

"Kari, you bought five pairs of shoes yesterday! You can't be serious." Answered Mimi

"But… I'm not sure, I like the pink ones but I also like the black ones, both look good with the dress, but… What should I do?" Kari said picking both shoes up and placing them next to the dress to get a visual idea of how they will look with the dress. The dress was strapless, pink and with a black ribbon attached in the middle of the waist. It wasn't too long, it had the perfect length.

"If I were you I would use the black shoes" Said Mimi sure of herself

"Okay, I'll trust you"

"You know Kari; I've never seen you so stressed up over such a simple fact. What's different about this ball?" Mimi asked a little suspicious.

"Nothing is different about this ball, Mimi. I just want to l look great" Said Kari faking a smile.

"Are you sure it doesn't have to do with a certain best friend of yours who has asked you to the ball?" Said Mimi teasing Kari

"Oh, please Mimi; there hasn't been a day in which you don't bring that subject up!" Kari said in the edge of a crisis.

"I'm sorry Kari; it's just that you two make such a cute couple! And I'm not the only one who thinks that, everybody agrees with me!" Mimi answered happily

"Can we forget about that for at least today? After all, the ball starts in 5 hours" Kari said hoping that Mimi would agree.

"Never!" Answered Mimi laughing out loud

"Please, Mimi! I can't stand it anymore!" Kari said faking a dramatic scene.

"Okay, I have an idea, if TK doesn't ask you to be his girlfriend tonight; I'll stop teasing you for a whole month. Are you in?" Mimi asked her giving her no other option.

"Great that means I wont have to suffer these anymore for at least a month!" Kari said with a sarcastic look in her face.

"I wouldn't be so sure!" Mimi answered teasing her again.

"Mimi, he's not going to ask me to be his girlfriend anytime soon. He is my best friend! Best friends don't do that" Said Kari trying to hide her sad face from her.

"I'm sure he's going to ask you to be his girlfriend today, or at least to go out with him on a date. And, since when do best friends have rules? You can certainly be his girlfriend and best friend at the same time!" Mimi said making a good point. To which Kari didn't know what to answer.

The night arrived soon for Kari; she was looking amazing that night, just as she wanted to. She was making sure everything was perfect when she suddenly herd the doorbell rang.

"I'll open!" Shouted Kari's brother from downstairs

"Kari, TK is here!" He shouted again after opening the door.

"I'll be right there" said Kari glancing one more time at the mirror to see if nothing was missing.

TK was already inside the house in the living room waiting for Kari to come downstairs.

Suddenly he heard Tai, Kari's brother say "wow, you look even better than I thought you will"

TK stood up and walked towards the stairs.

He couldn't say anything, he was dumbstruck. He was amazed by the way Kari looked that night; he couldn't think about anything else that wasn't related to the way she looked tonight.

"Wow" was the only thing TK could say. He was speechless

"How do I look?" Asked Kari teasing TK after noticing the way he was looking at her.

"Yo… you… look… amazing" said TK tripping with each word he said. He couldn't think straight.

"Great!" Kari said happy that he'd like it.

"You should go now, the ball is starting already" Tai interrupted the scene

"Oh, yes, we should" Answered TK realizing that he had been staring at Kari all the time.

"Well, let's go!" Kari said in an enthusiastic tone.

TK held Kari's hand wile they were walking towards his car. He opened the door for her and then went to the other side of the car to get into his place.

"Kari, you look beautiful tonight" said TK blushing like crazy and a little nervous when they stopped at a stop signal. TK was too busy trying to conceal his blush to notice Kari's.

"Thank you, T, you look amazing too." Kari said giggling and hiding a blush.

"The rest of the drive went by too quickly. The drive was ten minutes long from Kari's house to the school, so it wasn't much time.

When they arrived to the place where the ball was going to be TK held Kari's hand again, which made both of them blush.

They danced, talked, laughed all night long together. TK didn't let any guy get near Kari any moment of the night and Kari didn't let any girl stare at him. They didn't know why they were doing that, after all, they thought they weren't jealous people.

As the night ended TK and Kari decided to head back to their houses.

"It was an amazing night, thank you for everything" TK said smiling at Kari.

"You shouldn't be thanking me; I'm the one who should be thanking you. After all, if you hadn't asked me to the ball, I wouldn't have come." Kari said laughing a little.

"Come on Kari, anyone would have asked you to the ball." TK said in a serious tone.

"TK, may I ask you something?" Kari asked him while looking to the sky.

They were in the school garden, waiting a little bit more before leaving. After all, it was a beautiful night, the sky was full of stars and the moon was shining brightly.

"Sure, ask me something" TK said in a playful tone.

"Why did you ask me to the ball?"

"What do you mean?" TK asked hoping that he'll be able to free himself from that question.

"I mean, you could have asked anyone to the ball, and still, you picked me. Why is that?" Kari asked looking straight to his face.

"If I tell you, would you promise me that everything will still be the same between us?" Asked TK

"What do you mean?" Kari asked clueless.

"I mean that, I asked you out of all the other girls out because… I like you." TK waited for a moment before continuing.

"No, I don't like you" TK continued and that sentence made Kari's face fall.

"I love you" Said TK smiling a little, before Kari could say anything. Kari looked at him speechless. She didn't know what to do, what to say, she had an unbelievable look on her face.

"TK…" Said Kari but was interrupted by TK.

"You don't have to say anything, if you don't feel the same way, I don't care. The thing that matters to me the most is that you'll still be my best friend. That's what means the most to me." Said TK without stopping afraid that if he were going to stop Kari will say that she couldn't be his friend anymore.

"TK, I love you too"

"Are you being serious?" Asked TK without believing her.

"Of course I'm serious, silly! I love you too; I've had for a long time already." Kari answered smiling.

"Wow, then I guess I should ask you something." Said TK deep in thought.

"What is it?" Kari asked, hoping for the best.

"Would you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course!" Said Kari smiling like she has never had before.

TK picked her up and spun her around.

Kari was ecstatic; she didn't know what to do. He was her first boyfriend.

"Thank you Kari. Thank you for everything, for being my best friend, my girlfriend, my support, my everything. I don't know what I would do without you."

"I love you TK" Kari said smiling.

"I love you too Kari"

When they arrived to Kari's house they didn't want to say goodbye, they wanted to stay together all night long.

"Well, I guess I should go now" Said Kari.

"I think so" Said TK a little sad.

Suddenly TK started getting closer to Kari until he kissed her.

"Good Night" TK said when the kiss was over.

"Good Night" Kari whispered before entering into her house.

That night had been the most amazing night of their lives, after all, they had loved each other since they were 12 and their dream of being more than friends finally came true that night.


End file.
